


Snapshot of Seasons

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [32]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Natua is the Sweet Ocean Child, Seriously pure family fluffy fluff, Shel'ya is the Feral Ocean Child, Slice of Life, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: A moment in each season, or a year in the life of the Fisto-Nova-Torrent family
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars, Soft Wars Fic Exchange





	Snapshot of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilkillerpoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/gifts).



> For the Soft Wars Fic Exchange!
> 
> Poptarts, I hope you like it 😀
> 
> Shel'ya and Natua are Poptarts' OC Nautolan children.   
> Shel'ya makes her debut in: [We Have You, We'll Keep You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205032/chapters/61089799)  
> Natua first appears in the second fic in: [Feral Ocean Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892812/chapters/63115972)

**Fall**

The weather had turned cool but wasn’t yet cold. Kit had the girls in the water as much as possible since it wouldn’t be long before the tide pools and ocean were too cold for the children. _He_ didn’t enjoy winter in the water on Concord Dawn, so it certainly was too much for Shel’ya and Natua. Fortunately, their house had plenty of watery spaces to see them through the cold months. It was hardly the same, but it still gave them what they needed until the weather turned warm again.

Rex and Bacara were sitting on the edge of the tide pool, occasionally splashing the girls, and making them giggle. The temperatures had already dropped below the clones’ threshold for getting in the water, but they would never turn down family time.

Natua handed Rex a small starfish she had “hunted” for him. Kit kept the tide pools well stocked for the girls, but the adults made sure to praise them for their finds anyway. It was important for properly building their self-esteem, the adult Nautolan had explained.

“Excellent work!” the blond praised as he lifted it towards his face as if he intended to eat it.

Natua gave a big smile before turning back to the water to find something for Bacara. As soon as her attention was diverted, Rex carefully slipped the starfish back into the water. Thankfully, Natua didn’t notice. A few moments later she come back over with a large shrimp and handed it to Bacara.

“Well done!” the dark-haired man said, smiling wide.

Pleased, Natua swam over towards Kit.

“Such a good little huntress already,” The Nautolan praised.

Natua preened at the glowing words.

Shel’ya took that as a challenge. If her little sister could be a good hunter, _she_ could be even better.

**Winter**

Bacara had taken Natua upstairs to put her down for a nap and Rex was in the kitchen, so Shel’ya was down two walking furnaces to cuddle with. She was not pleased by this fact.

“Why is it so cold?” She whined as she snuggled closer to her aba.

Shel’ya hated winter. She couldn’t go in the ocean. She couldn’t play outside for very long. She had to wear actual _clothes._ It was the _worst_.

Kit gently rubbed her back as she cuddled close.

“It’s wintertime, little star,” he said gently. “Winter here is cold.”

Shel’ya pouted. “Why did ba’vodu Cody have to pick a planet with _winter_?”

That got a laugh out of Rex who was returning to the living room with hoth chocolate for himself and Bacara and a specialty, warm Nautolan creation they had perfected for Shel’ya and Kit.

The child looked at her buir.

“There weren’t exactly a lot of planets your ba’vodu could claim for us, little one,” Rex explained as he handed Kit his drink.

Shel’ya frowned. “But buir, the galaxy is sooooo big. There had to be a planet without winter!”

“Of course, there are, but they all had people living on them already,” Rex offered reasonably.

The child sighed dramatically but accepted the warm drink her buir handed her.

“I guess,” She replied before taking a sip of her drink.

Rex settled onto the far side of the couch, leaving the middle open for Bacara when he returned.

Shel’ya immediately climbed onto her teil’s lap when he sat down a few minutes later, not even letting him grab his drink first.

“I’m cold,” She informed him.

Bacara didn’t hesitate to cuddle his older daughter close.

Rex smiled at the scene. Kit basked in the warmth and contentment in the Force around them.

**Spring**

The snow had finally all melted. Flowers were blooming. It was warm enough to play outside. Problem was, it was still too cold for aba to take her into the ocean, so Shel’ya decided she didn’t like this part of spring much more than she liked winter. She pouted as she stared longingly at the water as they walked towards the house.

“It’ll be warm enough to swim in the ocean soon, little star,” Kit assured. “For now, how about the inside pool?”

That was acceptable to the young Nautolan, so she quickly scampered off to change into her swimsuit. They had just returned from a trip to the park, so she was still wearing “real” clothes. She wanted out of them as quickly as possible. She hadn’t even been able to wear a swishy skirt to the park because it would just get caught on things. Way better to be home and in her swimsuit.

Natua had fallen asleep in Bacara’s arms on the way back, so he quietly asked, “Should we let her sleep or wake her up and get her changed for a swim?”

Kit thought for a moment. “Best let her sleep for a bit longer, then we can wake her.”

Bacara nodded and headed for the living room. Their younger daughter wasn’t quite as energetic as her big sister at the best of times.

Rex decided to get changed and join Kit and Shel’ya in the pool.

“Can’t let you two have all the fun!” He teased.

Shel’ya beamed. She loved it when teil or buir joined them for a swim. They almost never did in winter, saying it was too cold. Awhile later, teil came in with Natua and also joined them in the pool. She decided maybe spring wasn’t so bad after all.

**Summer**

“Oof,” Shel’ya groaned as Bacara’s hand grabbed hold of the handle on the back of her bright purple swimsuit, stopping her in her tracks.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Bacara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shel’ya looked up innocently. “Outside.”

Bacara was not impressed with his daughter’s innocent act.

“And what are the rules about that?”

The young Nautolan drooped and sighed. “That I have to wait for you or aba or buir.”

“Correct,” Bacara said. “And given that your buir is at the grocery store and your aba is still getting Natua changed and I’m standing right here…who is outside?”

“Nobody,” Shel’ya pouted.

“Also correct. You can wait a few more minutes,” the clone said sternly.

Or rather, as close to sternly as he managed with his daughters. Which wasn’t very. (His Marines all thought it was _hilarious_.)

“Fiiinnnneeee.”

Shel’ya threw herself on the couch with a huff as soon as her teil let go of her swimsuit. She stared at the steps, waiting impatiently.

Why was aba so _slow_? She wondered in irritation.

She flung herself off the couch the moment the adult Nautolan appeared.

“I take it you’re ready, little star?” Kit asked with a wide grin.

“Yes! Aba, you took fooorreeevveerr,” Shel’ya informed him.

Kit and Bacara shared an amused look at their older daughter’s dramatics.

A little while later, the three Nautolans were enjoying the warm, sunny day from one of the tide pools near the house while the clone sat in a chair near the edge, soaking up the sun’s rays.

Rex smiled as he stepped out of the house after he returned from the store. He took in the sweet scene of his family, relaxed and happy. This was everything he had hoped for, that day he learned of Cody’s plans.


End file.
